The Dream of a Princess
by bla
Summary: This is the next story after "The Birth of a Princess". I made some concept changes since the last "Princess" story and hope you enjoy it! Please R&R, Happy Holidays!


Note: In my last fic I split the goddesses and that got some confused reactions from people,   
so in this one there are only 3.   
  
The Dream of a Princess  
  
Zelda woke up early that morning. Today was a very special day. At the age of 13,   
Hyrulian girls were sent on their Dream Quests. A Dream Quest was a ritual in which young   
females were sent to search for the Dream Shrine of Nayru. At the Shrine they would pray to   
Nayru and her sisters until their Dream came. Her father had insisted that a new dress be made   
for her just for this occasion, even though he didn't care about Zelda, herself. After dressing   
in her new sapphire gown, she went down to the breakfast banquet held to celebrate her Quest.   
After breakfast (which was enormously boring) she and her escort went to the entrance of the   
Crystal Forest where the Dream Quests were to take place.  
There were girls there of all races, Hylians, Kokiri, Zoras, Gorons, Sheikah, Gerudo,   
even a few ReDead were on the Dream Quests. A priestess of Nayru read the traveling parties off   
a long scroll.  
"Before I explain the Dream Quests to you, I will read the names of the parties you have been   
assigned to: Party #1: Meilind Espere, Medusenne Fleinon, Sheninne Lindra, ......... (and several   
royal yawns later) ....Party #45: Zelda Hyrule, Ruto Zonaren, Senra'a Windon, Saria Kokiri,   
Nabooru Geredesh, Denise Goronos.  
There are rules as to how you will conduct your search and yourselves while on your   
Quest. First, there is to be no fighting, stealing or bartering between groups. Second, there   
is no excuse for spying on the other parties or doing anything to halt their progress. Third,   
you may bring only 1 blanket, 1 lantern, 1 empty bottle & 1 musical instrument each, in addition   
to yourself and your clothing. There is no earthly consequence for breaches of these commands;   
however, the Goddess Nayru will know and she may not give you your Dream. Good luck on your   
Quests and let the search begin." Zelda noticed many of the girls tear off into the forest as   
if Ganon himself was chasing them. She sniffed haughtily at the chaos and strolled off to find   
her party.   
When she found them, they were already introduced and planning their strategy. She   
introduced herself and they introduced themselves, all but a rather common-looking one who   
seemed to be somewhat of an outsider.   
"Who are you?" she asked superiorly.  
"I am Senra'a Windon-."   
"Are you royalty?"  
"No-"  
"Then what are you doing in our group? Spying? Nayru will find out."  
"She's not too pleased with you, yourself, Zelda."  
"How could a commoner like you know the opinions of the Great Nayru? And you have a lot of nerve   
addressing me that way!"  
"We don't have time for this! We have to start the Quest!" Denise yelled. Zelda couldn't argue   
with that. If she did not get a Dream, her dad would very likely throw a royal tantrum.  
Later that day, Senra'a told them to call her Zenda because of it being easier to   
pronounce. As it turned out, Zenda was a psychic Sheikah and seemed to know her way to the   
Shrine very well. By the third day, the other girls seemed to like her a lot and she was very   
pleasant. Zelda still didn't like her. There was something wrong with her; there was no way in   
the world that Zenda could possibly be a Sheikah.   
They were making tremendous progress in their search for the Shrine. The others were all excited because supposedly, Nayru would actually appear to people at the shrine. Zelda was thinking about a dream she'd had. In the dream, Zenda had burned a Triforce onto her hand and been swallowed up by it. Dreams were not supposed to come until one reached the Dream Shrine. How could she be Dreaming now?  
They had reached the Dream Shrine. They were "camping" outside the doors of it that   
night. It was the fifth night of the Quest. They had reached the Shrine before anyone else   
had, thanks to Zenda. Zelda was still thinking about the dream that night. How was it   
possible? What did it mean? Why did it come? In the midst of all these questions, she nearly   
failed to notice a small figure dart into the Shrine. Zelda followed, feeling it her duty to   
stop the offending intruder. She followed closely as the figure expertly navigated the   
treacherous pathways. When the intruder approached the last room of the Shrine, Zelda gasped.   
In the center of the room was a large crystal fountain. The girl stepped into the fountain and   
all of a sudden, she went from having darkest brown hair and pale skin to being various shades   
of blue. The blue girl turned around. She did not seem offended by Zelda's presence. She   
appeared to be glad about being followed.   
"Little Zelda... so good to see you... again."  
"Senra'a?"  
"Good, you're catching on. There is a reason that I am here. I am Nayru, the Goddess of   
Wisdom. That is how we got here before anyone else. My sisters will be arriving soon..."   
Before she could say anything more, a flaming red girl and a vivacious green girl shot out of   
the fountain like Great Fairies. "Meet my sisters, Amy the Goddess of Power, and Kristina the   
Goddess of Courage."  
"But what about Din and-" Zelda asked, confused.  
"We go by our human names most of the time," Kristina explained.  
"But what is going on?! Nothing makes sense!" Zelda said bursting into tears from all the   
stress of the Quest.   
"Zelda, I know this will be hard for you to grasp, but you are different from the other girls;   
you're special," Amy said soothingly.  
"Your Dream ability is special. You have the prophetic abilities that were lost by Hyrule so   
long ago. There is a reason. Something bad will be happening soon. If no one knows about it,   
Hyrule will be destroyed from the inside out. You, with the help of others can stop the   
destruction before it goes too far. Before one cycle of the moon is up, we will no longer be   
accessible to the Hyrulean people. Our spirits will be dispersed to those of Power, Wisdom and   
Courage. You need not worry. I will always be close by to help you. Now, how about sitting on   
that chair. I have a Dream to deliver. Kristina, Amy, good luck." Kristina and Amy disappeared  
as suddenly as they had come and Zelda began to Dream...   
Dark clouds billowed over Hyrule. She saw monsters appear, back from the dead; she saw   
the Temples be cursed. She saw the Sacred Realm grow dark, and the castle burn. She heard the   
Goddesses cry as they watched that which could not be stopped. Just as Zelda could see no more,  
a ray of light appeared from the Forest. The light drove back the clouds and lit up the ground.  
It descended to earth and shaped itself into a figure of a child holding a green and shining   
stone followed by a fairy. Then Nayru woke her up.  
"Well? What do you think?"  
"I don't like it."  
"Heck, neither do I, but there's not much I more can do. The rest is up to you and him."  
"Who's 'him'?"'  
"You'll see. We'd better go; the forest is under attack."  
"What about the other girls?"  
"They are being evacuated."  
Zelda woke in her room. It couldn't have happened. An attack on the Crystal Forest?   
A visit from Nayru? It couldn't be real. And yet there was Nayru sitting in the armchair across  
from Zelda's bed.   
"Hey, kid. I guess you didn't expect to see me."  
"Did yesterday really happen?"  
"Yep. It happened. Impa's waiting for us in the courtyard."  
"You've met Impa?  
"Yeah. We were both present at your birth. Now hurry and get dressed. Your dad's starting to   
worry that the place is infested with ghosts.  
They went to the courtyard to make faces at Ganondorf, the Gerudo ruler, while he wasn't  
looking (this was made tremendously easier by the fact that only Zelda and Impa could see Nayru)  
. By noon, Zelda was pretty hungry, so Impa went to bring lunch out to the courtyard. Not long   
after Impa had left, Zelda heard footsteps. She turned around and standing before her was a male  
child followed by a fairy. She tried to get Nayru's attention but found that Nayru was fast   
asleep in her veil. She conversed with the boy for a while and found out that he was a Kokiri   
forest-child named Link and had been sent by the Deku Tree with the Spiritual Stone of the   
Forest. By the time Impa returned, they were trading legends and such. Zelda had asked Link to   
find the other 2 Spiritual Stones so that they could get the Triforce before Ganondorf and stop   
his destructive plans. Impa taught Link the Royal Lullaby and led him out of the castle.   
"Nai! Nai, wake up!" Zelda whispered to the spirit hidden in her veil.  
"Mmm?" asked the sleepy goddess.  
"Nai, I met him! I met the boy from the Dream."  
"That's nice ..."  
"Nai!"  
"What?!"  
"He's going to get the Stones so we can get the Triforce. Aren't you happy?"  
"I don't know... Something doesn't feel right."  
"What?"  
"I don't know..."  
Within a week, Link had gathered the stones and was returning to Hyrule Castle. All   
seemed well, to everyone but Nayru. She still sensed something coming to thwart Zelda's plan.   
Just as Link was heading into town, it came.   
Hyrule Castle was chaos. Nayru came into consciousness to the sounds of hostility.   
Impa burst into the room and shook Zelda awake.  
"Zelda we have to leave. The castle is under attack.," the Sheikah caretaker said seriously.  
What?'  
"Nayru packed our stuff last night. She knew it was coming."  
"What is coming?  
"Zelda you have to trust us on this one. There is no time to explain," urged Nayru, "Your   
Ocarina is already in your bag. Now, let's go!" Nayru had never looked so worried. The dark   
force must really be a threat or neither of them would be acting this way. Nayru quickly led   
them on the shortest route possible out of the castle.   
When they reached the stable, they saw Ganondorf in hot pursuit. Nayru gave him a   
psychic blast and delayed him long enough for Zelda to get on her horse and start it running.   
Ganondorf was not to be stopped and galloped after them on his own horse. Link darted out of   
the way just in time. Zelda waved a hand to get his attention and Nayru opened a warp portal   
to temporary safety. 


End file.
